


I'm Your Buckaroo!

by CassidyChase36



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck's taste in music is my taste in music, Cutesy, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching You by Rodney Atkins, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyChase36/pseuds/CassidyChase36
Summary: Eddie has a weird taste in music. This says a lot coming from Buck because most people say Buck has a weird taste in music.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 224





	I'm Your Buckaroo!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me while listening to my country vibes playlist in the car the other day. 
> 
> Watching You by Rodney Atkins is the song used in this fic. This song and Rumor by Lee Brice are such a Buddie mood tbh. Listen to them and try to tell me I'm wrong. I cry every time.

Eddie has a weird taste in music. This says a lot coming from Buck because most people say Buck has a weird taste in music. Buck listens to everything: rap, rock and roll, hip hop, foreign music, mostly pop, musicals, disney music (especially after hanging out with Christopher). So it says a lot when Buck thinks Eddie’s taste is weird.

Buck only catches Eddie listening to music in certain situations and from what Buck has seen Eddie only has 3 playlists on his phone, all of which only have 3 types of music on them. 

One is only hip hop music, almost club music. The kind of stuff that Buck used to hear in college when he was drunk out of his mind. Thumping loud bass, electronic beat that makes people dance. Buck finds Eddie only really listens to it at the station. The first time Buck hears this crazy music coming out of the headphones in Eddie’s ear is after an intense call with a kid about Christopher’s age. 

He takes it out to tell Eddie that lunch is ready in the kitchen and is surprised by the sudden beat drop. “Dude, what are you listening to?”

Eddie looks up slowly at him. “It helps me not think,” he says quietly, looking at Buck’s feet. 

Buck reaches out and touches his shoulder, nodding. “Understandable but at least listen to something good. I’d even take Taylor Swift over this.”

Eddie stands and scoffs as he stretches. “I heard you blasting Taylor Swift the other day when I came over to hang out so don’t even say you don’t like her.”

“Alright truce. I won’t judge your music so you don’t judge mine.” Buck laughs as he sits down at the table with Eddie and the rest of the crew. 

The only other time he hears it is when they are cleaning the trucks. Eddie’s headphones are playing that loud music again and Buck watches as Eddie’s hips start to move to the beat. 

Buck must be staring too long because Hen walks up behind him and smacks him over the head with her cloth. “Boy you better stop staring and do something about those wheels before Bobby sees the state of them.”

Her loud laugh causes Eddie to look up from where he is shining the truck’s steps and Buck to blush even harder. 

-x- 

The second kind of music Eddie listens to is Latin music. It flows throughout his and Abuela’s house every day. Abuela is always singing along in Spanish, trying to get Christopher to sing with her so he keeps up with his Spanish.

Buck is used to hearing it in the Diazes house that when he arrives at Abuela's in the early afternoon, toting in the groceries on the list Abuela texted him to make tamales, he isn’t too surprised on the scene before him. Abuela is cooking at the stove while Christopher sits on the counter singing along with her. What does surprise Buck is that Eddie is over by the sink singing the words dramatically into a spoon, making his son laugh. 

“Oh ho ho! Look at the party I walked into. Abuela, how are you?” Buck says, walking over swiftly before dropping the bags quickly to the floor to place a kiss on her cheek and look into the pot she is stirring. “Hey Superman!” He picks Christopher off the counter to hug him before setting him on his hip to sway to the music. “Hey Eds. Can you take a break from your failed singing audition and unpack these bags? It's time for me to learn how to make the famous Diaz tamales”

Eddie looks a little offended when Chris laughs and cheers with Buck. “Hey wait a minute. Why does he get to learn how to make them and I don’t? This isn't fair.”

Abuela turns to him with the wooden spoon pointed at his chest. “Because someone is going to have to teach Christopher how to make them when I pass on and you are blessed with many things, Eddito, but skills in the kitchen is not one of them.” She pats his cheek and moves back to the radio to turn it up.

“That’s my cue.” Buck says, passing Christopher over to Eddie so he can take Abuela’s hand and start dancing with her in the middle of the kitchen. The song plays and this is the happiest Buck has ever been. This is where he belongs, with his little family dancing before Sunday dinner. 

Buck spins Abuela one last time before she holds out her hands towards Christopher. “Time to switch partners. I can’t keep up with Evito’s spinning. Go spin Eddie for a change.” She continues her slow swaying with Christopher as they watch Buck take Eddie’s hand to start a simple salsa. 

Eddie looks surprised, watching their feet as Buck hits every step. “Okay where did you learn to dance like this? Have you been getting secret lessons from Abuela over there?” He sticks his tongue out towards her over Buck’s shoulder, making her and Christopher giggle. 

“I told you I spent time in South America. What can I say? I was popular at the clubs.” Buck lets Eddie spin him as the song in the background picks up speed. 

Eddie pulls Buck closer and begins to pull Buck’s hips closer than he should with his Abuela and Christopher in the same room. Buck blushes hard looking past Eddie to see Christopher and Abuela laughing behind Eddie’s phone as they film the boys dancing. “Now we have a bigger audience than just those two troublemakers.” He murmurs quietly.

Eddie looks deeply into Buck’s eyes for a moment, and while Buck is sure he is going to drown in them, says “I forgot they were even here.” 

Eddie winks and then dips Buck. They don’t move for a moment, still staring at each other before they are interrupted by clapping from the other side of the kitchen. Eddie pulls him up with a blush and continues unpacking the groceries. 

Buck stands in the middle of the kitchen, slowly getting his bearings before plucking the phone out of Christopher’s small hands. “How bad was it?”

“You could be on those dancing shows!” Christopher says with a cheery smile. 

Abuela hands Buck a spoon and moves him by the stove to stir what’s in the pot. “Eddito won one of those dance competitions you know.” 

“Abuela!” 

-x-

The third and final type of music on his phone is country music. Buck knows he shouldn’t be too surprised considering Eddie is from El Paso, Texas but it definitely clashes with the other music he knows Eddie listens to. 

This is where Eddie gets weirder. He only listens to country music in the car. No where else. Buck once tried to put on Eddie’s hip hop music in the car and Eddie immediately changed it back to country. 

Buck doesn’t mind. Some of the songs are pretty good, even dance worthy. He even knows the words to a few of them. 

Country music is playing in the background as Buck drives them to a kid’s museum in another city when Christopher stops mid sentence to yell at Eddie. “Daddy! Turn it up! It’s Buck’s song!” 

Eddie looks quickly at his phone and laughs before reaching over to turn up the music. 

_ S _ _ o I said, "Son, now where did you learn to talk like that?" _

Christopher is loudly singing from the backseat, wiggling in his carseat while Eddie joins in “ _He said, "I've been watching you, dad, ain't that cool?_ _I'm your buckaroo,”_ They both point at Buck in the driver’s seat _“I wanna be like you._ _And eat all my food, and grow as tall as you are. We got cowboy boots and camo pants. Yeah, we're just alike, hey, ain't we dad?. I wanna do everything you do. So I've been watching you"_

“See Buck! It’s your song!” Christopher says, still dancing to the music. 

Buck laughs and watches Christopher in the rearview mirror. “I see that, bud. But shouldn’t this be you and your dad’s song? It’s about a father and son.” 

“But Buck you are my dad. Plus daddy and I have another song. This one is just for you and me.” Christopher smiles and goes back to singing along. 

Buck takes a quick peek over at Eddie, not expecting that answer. Buck starts to get concerned that Eddie might think he overstepped or maybe he is spending too much time with them. 

Buck focuses on the road, trying to calm his thoughts when Eddie places his hand on top of Buck’s on the gear shift. “I can see you spiraling. Relax. You are his other dad in every way except on paper but I was hoping to change that soon.” Eddie smiles at him and laces their fingers together. 

Buck thanks god for the red light so that he can turn to Eddie. “Really? Are you sure? That seems pretty permanent and I’d hate to overstep-”

“There is no overstepping when I’m asking. Though I thought it would be after…” Eddie trails off as he nudges Buck to see that the light has turned green. 

Buck squeezes Eddie’s hand in his. “After?”

Eddie sighs and runs his other hand through his hair. “After I talked to you about some other things becoming permanent.”

Buck’s heart picks up. “Well if it has to do with Christopher and you, I love permanent.” Buck smiles at Eddie and pulls their intertwined hands to place a kiss on the back of Eddie’s hand. 

“How do you do that? You always know exactly what I’m thinking even if I can’t say it.” Eddie says, staring wondrously at Buck. 

Buck laughs. “You do say it. I can just tell by looking at you what you are thinking.” 

“Looking at me huh? And what am I thinking about right now?”

“Something I can’t say in front of Christopher and definitely shouldn’t be thinking about when we are only starting our day out with our kid.” Buck’s heart flutters when he says “our”. 

Eddie hums. “Well maybe I’ll see if Christopher wants to have a sleepover with Denny tonight so you can tell me what else I am thinking about.” He bites his lip as he starts texting Hen right away. 

“Daddy! Play Buck’s song again!” Christopher cheers. 

Later, Buck and Eddie will talk it all out and get everything figured out before telling Christopher. Later, they will talk about how it will affect work and their home. Later, they will fill out the paperwork for Buck to officially become Christopher’s second dad, or Papa as Chris decides to call him. Later, they will bask in the afterglow and say their first “I love you”s which will seem too soon but too late considering all they have been through. Later, Buck will find Eddie’s old dance competition and send them to the entire team before asking Eddie for a private show. 

But for now, Buck will enjoy his day out with his family. For now, Buck will spend his whole day holding Eddie’s hand and touching Eddie as much as possible just because he can. For now and for the rest of his life, he will enjoy his freedom to love his boys without being afraid. 


End file.
